Only You
by KT4785
Summary: *Slash* (Clark,Lex) This is a cute slashy story I came up with in a few hours. We all know Clark loves Lana but will something change his mind? This is slash but there is nothing graphic.


Only You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Smallville nor any of the characters from it. But this was my own idea that came from my twisted mind...  
  
***Because italics don't show up right (at all) then indicates someone's thoughts  
  
The dark haired teen pulled the collar of his coat up to his chin. It's so cold out here; it must be 20 below, he thought to himself as he walked through the parking lot of his high school.  
  
"Hey, Clark!" the dark haired boy heard a girl say from behind him.  
  
He turned and smiled at the sight of her. "Hey, Lana, what's up?"  
  
"Well, actually, I'm really sorry, but I have to cancel our plans to meet at the Beanery tomorrow. Whitney and I are gonna go to Metropolis for the weekend," Lana replied.  
  
The smile on Clark's face faded and was replaced with a look of disappointment. "That's ok, maybe we can go another time."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Clark."  
  
Clark plastered a fake grin on his face and repeated, "It's ok, really."  
  
"Thanks, Clark, you're a great guy. I'll see you on Monday!" Lana yelled as she ran to Whitney's truck.  
  
"Why do you let her walk all over you like that?" Clark heard someone say from behind him. He turned and saw a tall, handsome bald guy who was a few years older than he was.  
  
"Hi, Lex. I don't let her walk all over me. She has every right to want to spend the weekend with her boyfriend," Clark replied.  
  
"She doesn't have the right to break her friend's heart every damn second she can," Lex exclaimed with a burning look of anger in his eyes.  
  
"There's nothing I can do, Lex. She loves Whitney, not me." A look of sadness took over Clark's face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Clark, let me drive you home. It is way too cold for you to be walking home," Lex offered.  
  
"Thanks," Clark replied as he got into the passenger side of Lex's BMW.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Thanks for driving me home, Lex. Do you wanna stay for dinner?" Clark asked.  
  
"I don't think your father would like that idea very much," Lex replied.  
  
"Probably not, but I don't care. You are my friend and that means I can invite you over for dinner if I want. Plus his truck isn't here so he's not home," Clark said.  
  
"I'd love to as long as you think it's ok."  
  
Clark and Lex walked in the door of the Kent house and heard Clark's mom walk toward them saying, "Hi, Clark, how was school, Hon...Oh! Hello, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kent," Lex flashed her his million dollar smile, "please call me Lex everyone else does."  
  
"Ok, Lex, can you excuse us for one second?" Mrs. Kent asked as she dragged Clark to the kitchen.  
  
"Why is Lex Luthor standing in our living room, Clark?" Martha Kent asked her son.  
  
"He drove me home from school so I invited him over for dinner."  
  
"Your father is not going to like this," Martha said.  
  
"I know but Lex is my friend and I like spending time with him. So Dad is gonna have to learn to like him or to at least learn to hide his dislike for him," Clark explained.  
  
Martha sighed, "Alright."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Clark pulled his mother into a hug.  
  
Clark walked back to the living room and said, "She says it's alright if you want to stay for dinner."  
  
Lex smiled and said, "Thanks, that castle gets to be lonely after a while."  
  
"I can imagine. Well, you are always welcome to stay here.  
  
"And you are always welcome at the mansion."  
  
Martha Kent walked out to the living room and said, "Dinner won't be ready for another hour so why don't you two find something to do."  
  
"So this is your loft, huh? I like it. It's really nice and it has a great view," Lex said as he walked around the loft.  
  
"Yeah this is where I come to think," Clark replied.  
  
Clark and Lex sat in two chairs in front of the big loft window. They sat in silence for a while until Clark asked, "Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"What?" Lex looked at Clark as though he were crazy.  
  
"Why doesn't she like me? Why does she always chose him over me?"  
  
Lex caught on to what Clark was talking about and said, "There is nothing wrong with you Clark. She just doesn't see that you are a much better person than Whitney."  
  
"No, there must be something wrong with me. She is perfect so it can't be her," Clark replied looking out the window toward Lana's house.  
  
"Clark, look at me," Lex demanded. Clark turned to look at Lex. "You are a great guy. She is just blinded by her jock boyfriend. Remember, Clark, you are not the guy who ties people up in cornfields."  
  
"I just don't understand why..." Clark started while trying to hold back a sob. His throat started to hurt from stifling his tears. A single tear rolled down his cheek and that was at the same moment that Lex looked over at him.  
  
"Clark..." Lex started but was at a loss for words. Lex put his hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him. Clark, if you would just give me a chance I would make it so you never cried again, but, I also know that Lana has your heart, Lex thought.  
  
"Clark, Lex, Dinner!" they suddenly heard Mrs. Kent yell up to them.  
  
Clark wiped the tears off his face. He was embarrassed about crying in front of Lex so he did not even look at him as he stood up and headed for the stairs.  
  
Lex wanted to say something and quickly thought of what to say. "Clark, wait a second," he said softly. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. I will always be here for you."  
  
Clark smiled and said, "Thanks, Lex, you're a really good friend."  
  
I'm a good friend and I guess that's all I'll ever be to you, Lex thought to himself. He grabbed Clark's arm and pulled him into a hug. "I won't tell anyone," he whispered.  
  
Clark grinned and said, "I'm hungry let's go eat."  
  
The two teens went down to the Kent's kitchen and sat down at the table. Martha was just setting the food on the table when they all heard a car pull up and the car door slam. Martha got a worried look on her face.  
  
As soon as Jonathan Kent walked in the door he called to his family, "Why is there a BMW in our driveway? It looks a lot like Lex Lu..." He stopped talking when he walked in the kitchen and found Lex sitting at the kitchen table. "What is he doing here?" Jonathan asked Martha.  
  
"Clark invited him over for dinner," Martha replied with a look that said "please don't make a scene".  
  
Jonathan Kent decided to leave it at that for now and ask his family questions later.  
  
After a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, Lex decided that it was time for him to go home.  
  
"Well, I guess I should be going," Lex said and stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. He didn't really want to leave. He wanted to spend as much time with Clark as he could but he could tell Jonathan wanted him to leave.  
  
"I'll walk you to your car," Clark offered as he stood up.  
  
The two boys walked out of the house and to Lex's car. "Clark, I had a fun time. Your dad obviously didn't but not everyone is gonna like me."  
  
"We should hang out together more often," Clark suggested. Lex's heart skipped a beat at these words.  
  
"Yeah, we should. You are welcome to come to my house tomorrow if you want."  
  
"Sure, that would be great," Clark flashed Lex a smile that made his knees feel weak.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Lex said as he reluctantly got in his car. Lex drove the whole way home with a satisfied smile on his face. Clark is coming to my house tomorrow. We're gonna be alone, he thought.  
  
The next day Lex Luthor spent the entire morning pacing back and forth in his study. When is Clark gonna get here? Did he say what time he was gonna be here and I just forgot? Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he's not coming. Just as Lex was thinking this last thought he heard a knock on the door of his study. Lex jumped at the sudden sound. He opened the door expecting it to be one of his servants but instead the person on the other side of the door made his heart skip a beat and made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach. "Hey, Clark," Lex said as he looked his friend up and down.  
  
"Hey, Lex, what's up?" Clark asked with a smile.  
  
"Nothing really, you?" Lex replied.  
  
"Nothing, I just finished up my chores around the house and decided to come over here and hang out with you. So what can we do around here?"  
  
"Well the lake behind the house is frozen; we could go ice skating," Lex suggested.  
  
"Sure," Clark agreed.  
  
Lex found two pairs of ice skates and they went out to the lake. It was a few hundred feet away from the mansion.  
  
Clark got his skates on and went out on the ice first. Lex was tying the laces on his second skate when he heard a sound that means death when you are out on ice. Lex was on his feet and running to the center of the lake where there was a huge hole in the ice. Clark was gone. "Clark!" Lex screamed. He got to the hole and saw Clark's motionless body. He grabbed Clark's arms and with a burst of adrenaline he pulled Clark out. Clark's lips were blue and he wasn't moving. Lex leaned in close to Clark's mouth and felt his soft barely-there breath on his cheek. With much effort Lex picked Clark up and made his way back up to the house through the snow in his ice skates. He twisted his ankle on the way up and could feel that it was sprained, but nothing mattered to him more than getting Clark in the house and in front of a fire.  
  
He finally got up to the house and took Clark straight to the fireplace. He laid him down in front of the fireplace. Working as fast as possible Lex pulled off Clark's skates and his wet clothes. Clark was on the floor in front of the fireplace wearing only his boxers. Lex grabbed a thick heavy blanket and wrapped Clark in it. He held him in his arms and sobbed. It's all my fault; I suggested that we go skating. "I'm so sorry Clark," Lex whispered as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Lex? I'm...cold...what...happened?" Lex heard Clark whisper.  
  
"The ice broke and you fell in...I'm so sorry Clark. It's all my fault," Lex sobbed.  
  
"It's not your fault. You didn't know the ice was gonna break," Clark said with a little more strength. He started shivering uncontrollably. "So cold..." Clark whispered.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance," Lex stated as he started to stand up.  
  
"No," Clark said with a worried look on his face. If I go to the hospital and they do tests on me...my secret will be out, Clark thought. "I don't need an ambulance I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Lex, I'm sure." Clark lifted the blanket a little as an invitation to Lex. "Body heat will help me warm up."  
  
"Of course," Lex said and felt like his heart was gonna beat out of his chest. He sat down next to Clark under the blanket. Clark then leaned into Lex for warmth. Lex was surprised at how cold Clark's skin was. He wrapped his arms around Clark to pull him closer. "Do you feel any warmer?" Lex asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Lex ran his fingers through Clark's dark hair. The two fell asleep in front of the fire and didn't wake up until a few hours later.  
  
Lex woke up first. He was leaning against the front of the couch in his living room and Clark was leaning into him. This feels so right, Lex thought. He closed his eyes and just sat there enjoying the feeling of Clark in his arms. After a few minutes Lex felt Clark start to move. He looked down at him and saw him open his eyes. "Hey, how you feeling?" Lex asked.  
  
"Better, I feel warm," Clark replied with a smile. "Um...you're not gonna um...tell anyone about this are you?"  
  
"Nope, not if you don't want me to," Lex replied.  
  
"Thanks," Clark took the blanket off and that was when he first realized he was wearing only his boxers. His face turned bright red. "Lex? Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, they were soaking wet. They should be in the dryer." Lex stood up to get Clark's clothes, but when he stood up he cried out in pain and fell back down.  
  
"Lex! Are you ok?" Clark asked with worry in his voice.  
  
"My ankle. I sprained it while I was carrying you back up to the house," Lex explained with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Let me see," Clark said as he crawled over to look at Lex's ankle. "It definitely doesn't look broken. It does look sprained though. Do you have something we can wrap it with?"  
  
"Yeah, in the upstairs bathroom," Lex replied.  
  
"I'll be right back," Clark said and started up the stairs. He forgot that he was wearing only boxers. Lex watched him go up the stairs in his boxers and thought, That is what I should be seeing every morning. Lex smiled at the thought.  
  
Clark returned with the first aid kit. He gingerly lifted Lex's foot and wrapped it up. "There that should help," Clark said.  
  
"Thanks, Clark," Lex smiled at the teen in front of him.  
  
"You're welcome. Hey, do you know what time it is?" Clark asked.  
  
Lex looked at his watch and gasped when he saw what time it was. "It's 11 PM."  
  
"Oh my God! I have to call my parents," Clark said and ran to the nearest phone.  
  
Lex could hear Clark's side of the conversation...  
  
"Yes, mom, I'm fine."  
  
"Sorry, we were watching TV and lost track of time."  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna spend the night over here."  
  
"I'll have Lex drive me home tomorrow."  
  
"Love you too, bye."  
  
"Sorry I kinda just invited myself over," Clark apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You are always welcome to stay here," Lex replied. God, I wish you would stay here forever, Lex thought.  
  
Clark grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"So, do you want to go to sleep now? Are you tired?" Lex asked, "we have a guest bedroom you can sleep in."  
  
"I'm not really that tired. We slept for about 8 hours," Clark replied.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. So what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Well I told my parents we had been watching TV and I don't like lying," Clark said and smiled.  
  
Lex laughed and said, "Sure we can do that."  
  
They watched TV until about 8 in the morning when they both fell asleep on the two couches in the living room. At noon Clark woke up because he was starving. He didn't want to wake up Lex so he decided to just grab something to eat from the fridge.  
  
After Clark walked into the kitchen, Lex woke up. He looked around and saw that Clark was gone. He heard a noise in the kitchen so went to see if it was Clark. When he got in the kitchen he was greeted with a sight he hadn't been ready for. Clark was standing in front of the fridge with only his boxers on and he was bending down to get something on the bottom shelf so this gave Lex a perfect view. Oh my God, he has a perfect ass, Lex thought.  
  
When Clark stood up and turned around he jumped at the sight of Lex. "Jeez, you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry," Lex laughed.  
  
"So what are we gonna do today?" Clark asked Lex.  
  
"The last time I suggested something it nearly got you killed. You pick something this time," Lex replied.  
  
"OK, I have this great idea. Let's make an igloo!" Clark laughed.  
  
Lex laughed and said, "Sounds good to me." Alone with Clark in an igloo. Sounds very good to me.  
  
They got Clark's clothes out of the dryer and got changed.  
  
"OK, how do we make an igloo?" Lex asked Clark when they got outside.  
  
"Well, you have to make like little bricks out of the snow. Then you just stack them up and make sure the snow is packed together real tight," Clark replied.  
  
"Have you done this before?" Lex asked.  
  
"Nope, I am just making it up as I go along."  
  
After many hours of working they finally had constructed an igloo. "Finally it's finished," Lex exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, now let's check out the inside," Clark suggested. They crawled in the opening they had left in the front of the dome. Clark grinned and said, "Wow, this is awesome."  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe we made this," Lex said as he looked around. It was not tall enough for them to stand up. Basically it was just big enough for two people to lie down in. Clark and Lex were both lying on the floor of their igloo looking up at the ceiling.  
  
After a few minutes Lex turned over to face Clark and propped himself up on his elbow. Clark did the same and the two just stared at each other for a minute. Then Lex decided it was the right time to reveal his feelings to Clark. He slowly leaned over to Clark and found Clark's lips with his own. Despite the cold from outside Clark's lips were warm. Clark did not show any sign of wanting to stop the kiss so Lex then deepened the kiss. He took his glove off and put his hand on Clark's warm cheek. Clark put his arm around Lex's waist and pulled him closer to him. All of this was very awkward in their heavy winter coats. Lex noticed this and ended the kiss.  
  
"Let's go inside," Lex suggested. Both of them crawled out of the igloo they had made and walked back inside. As soon as they were in the house they discarded their coats on the floor. "I'm gonna get us some hot chocolate I'll be right back," Lex said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Clark watched Lex go into the kitchen and thought, I don't want hot chocolate. He walked in the kitchen and saw Lex was at the stove. His back was facing Clark. Clark walked up behind Lex and slid his arms around his waist. He pulled Lex close so that his chest was pressed up against Lex's back. "I don't want hot chocolate," Clark whispered in Lex's ear.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Lex asked without turning around.  
  
Clark didn't answer just turned Lex around to face him and gently kissed his hot mouth. Clark pulled Lex close and expertly massaged Lex's lips with his own. Lex moaned into Clark's lips. Clark pulled back from Lex and looked into his eyes. Lex felt like Clark was staring into his soul. "I know I'm totally ruining this perfect moment," Lex started, "but I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sure," Clark said and took Lex's hand and led him back into the living room. They sat side by side on the couch facing each other.  
  
"Why?" Lex asked.  
  
Clark looked confused. "What do you mean `Why'?"  
  
"Well, why do you kiss me like that when you love Lana?" Lex asked.  
  
"I thought I loved Lana, but I was wrong," Clark replied and gave Lex the smile that made him feel like he was the only person in the world to Clark.  
  
"Well, when did you discover that you were wrong?"  
  
"When you held me after you pulled me out of the lake. It just felt right and I decided that it wouldn't feel the same with anyone else," Clark replied.  
  
"Why did you ask me not to tell anyone about that?" Lex questioned.  
  
"Well I didn't think you felt anything toward me besides friendship plus if my dad found out..."  
  
"Me? Not have feelings for you? That is so far from the truth. I have been in love with you, Clark Kent, from the first day I met you," Lex said with a smile.  
  
Clark leaned over and kissed Lex. "I love you too, Lex Luthor," he whispered against Lex's mouth. 


End file.
